Guerra de Shippings Pokemon
by pokefernando99
Summary: Nos encontramos en un amanecer normal en la región kanto, en el pequeño poblado de pueblo paleta, un joven de 17 años despertaba mientras pensaba que al fin había ganado una liga, la liga pokemon de Kalos, después de varios intentos fallidos en las ligas pokemon de kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova, pero de repente recuerda sus aventuras vividas con sus antiguas amigos en especia
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, soy nuevo en fanfiction así que les traigo esta historia, espero sus sugerencias y comentarios.

Bueno siempre me han gustado los shippings de pokemon ya que la serie es muy entretenida y formo parte de mi infancia y solo con el tiempo diré cuál es mi pareja favorita, así que vamos con el primer capítulo.

Personajes y edades: Ash 17, Serena 16, May 15, Dawn 14, Misty 16.

**Nota del autor" "**

**Pensamientos [ ]**

**Acciones ( )**

Pondré un nuevo capítulo cada dos semanas y por cierto aunque atrasado Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo.

Capítulo 1: Una Nueva Región.

Nos encontramos en un amanecer normal en la región kanto, en el pequeño poblado de pueblo paleta, un joven de 17 años despertaba mientras pensaba que al fin había ganado una liga, la liga pokemon de Kalos, después de varios intentos fallidos en las ligas pokemon de kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova, pero de repente recuerda sus aventuras vividas con sus antiguas amigos en especial las vividas con sus tres primeras compañeras May, Misty y Dawn claro sin dejar de lado a su más reciente compañera Serena, recordando que tuvo muchas experiencias junto a ellas, pero en medio de esos pensamientos escucho la voz de una mujer castaña que lo llamaba.

Delia: Ash ya despierta y baja a desayunar.

Ash: Ya bajo mamá, (se levanta de la cama y va directo al baño, después de cinco minutos sale del baño y se pone su ropa habitual. "Es la ropa que usa en Kalos" mira a pikachu aun dormido y le dice) ey amigo vamos a desayunar mamá nos espera (dice mientras baja al comedor y mira la comida [mmm esto se ve delicioso] (decía el azabache comenzando a comer).

Terminando de comer se levanta y dice. Ash: Esto estuvo delicioso mamá.

Delia: gracias hijo, trae el plato al fregadero. Ash le lleva el plato a su madre y se lo entrega.

Ash: Mamá hoy voy a ir donde el profesor Oak a ver si tiene noticias de una nueva región (decía el joven mientras tomaba sus cosas y pikachu se subía al hombro de este).

Delia: está bien pero llega a tiempo para la cena (decía mientras lavaba unos cuantos platos y le dirigía una sonrisa.

Ash: (le regresa la sonrisa) lo se mamá estaré aquí muy puntual (decía mientras se dirige a la puerta, la abre y sale de casa con pikachu en su hombro, comenzando a caminar por el pequeño pueblo paleta) luego de 15 minutos de caminata llega al laboratorio del profesor Oak, toca el timbre y espera (entonces sale un chico como de 17 años con cabello de color negro, que vestía una camiseta verde, bermuda roja y un cintillo del mismo color)

Tracey: vaya Ash hola, pensé que te fuiste de viaje sin siquiera visitarnos (decía el joven mientras miraba a Ash, y este con pikachu tenían una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.)

Ash: jejeje bueno pues venía a visitarlos a ti y al profesor y saber si es que hay una nueva región para participar en la liga.

Tracey: (gota estilo anime y rascándose la cabeza) jejeje [nunca cambiaras] mmm este creo que el profesor recientemente escucho de una nueva región, pasa a verlo.

Ash: este, bueno si insistes jejeje.

Entonces los dos entran en casa del profesor Oak y Tracey lo dirige hacia donde se encuentra el profesor y cuando llegan el profesor Oak ve a Ash.

Profesor Oak: oh ola Ash cuanto tiempo sin verte ya supe que regresaste de Kalos y te felicito y me siente orgulloso de ti al ver que ganaste la liga.

Ash: bueno muchas gracias profesor. "Desde ahora escribiré P.O para profesor Oak".

P.O: bueno y dime cual es el motivo de tu visita, porque no creo que sea solo para visitar. (Mirada seria).

Ash: este, tiene razón con eso profesor el motivo de mi visita no es solo para saludar, también es por quiero preguntarle algo, pero primero quisiera ver a todos mis pokemon y hacer unas presentaciones, claro si no le importa.

P.O: claro Ash no veo el problema.

Entonces todos se dirigieron al jardín del profesor y comenzaron a caminar cuando a lejos vieron a un swelow volar muy cerca de ellos, Ash estaba por llamarlo pero este se fue apenas lo vio, Ash se mostró algo desilusionado, talvez sus pokemon se olvidaron de él o están molestos con él por estar ausente tanto tiempo.

Ash: de seguro deben estar molestos conmigo por estar tanto tiempo ausente (entonces solo se entristeció y bajo la cabeza).

Tracey y P.O: yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú. (Decían mientras ambos sonreían)

Porque de repente se comenzó a sentir un pequeño temblor que de repente fue creciendo poco a poco, mientras a lo lejos se podía ver una nube de polvo que eran los antiguos pokemon del entrenador de pueblo paleta.

Ash: (muy alegre) vaya chicos parece que están felices de…

No pudo terminar ya que fue arrastrado por todos sus tauros y como siempre su bayleaf tuvo que ir al rescato de su tan preciado entrenador.

Ash: vaya amigos algunas cosas nunca cambian (decía el entrenador, mientras acariciaba a su bayleaf, el cual estaba muy feliz).

Después de haber jugado cerca de unas dos horas con todos sus pokemon, no sin antes presentarles a sus pokemon de la región Kalos, el entrenador de cabello azabache se acercó dónde estaba el profesor y su asistente.

Ash: bueno profesor ahora si a lo que he venido quería preguntar si usted sabe de alguna nueva región donde haya una liga.

P.O: claro Ash, Tracey me lo ha contado todo y te tengo que decir que si hay una nueva región donde habrá un campeonato con gimnasios y también concursos.

Ash se quedó por un momento recordando a sus excompañeras que eran coordinadoras y permaneció algo lejano a lo que en este momento pasaba.

Tracey: ah Ash estás ahí. (Decía el chico pasando su mano en frente de su cara, algo extrañado por la actitud del entrenador).

Ash: ay, disculpen (decía rascándose la cabeza, mientras que el profesor y su ayudante tenían una gota estilo anime atrás de su cabeza y el entrenador siguió diciendo) bueno profesor y me podría decir cómo se llama esa nueva región.

P.O: claro se llama la región Alastia **"Es la región de pokemon Islas Doradas, la pongo porque es el único juego de pokemon que he terminado, ya que los otros me aburren o me desespero, pero bueno continuemos con la historia" **se encuentra entre la región Johto y la región de Hoenn.

Ash: bueno entonces saldré pasado mañana a ciudad Carmín a comprar los boletos y luego saldré en rumbo a Alastia.

P.O: ehmm este Ash sabía que viajarías otra vez así que te compre un boleto de barco para que llegues hasta Alastia sin problema alguno.

Ash: gracias profesor con esto ir hasta allá será algo muy fácil.

P.O: claro (pensando) por cierto casi lo olvido, debo decirte que allá se encuentra Gary haciendo algunas investigaciones.

Tracey: así es y los pokemon de esa región son los que se encuentran en la región Johto, Hoenn y algunos de Kanto.

P.O: así es por lo tanto no será necesario actualizar tu Pokedex y ahora que lo pienso no me has contado nada acerca de tu viaje por Kalos.

Ash: es cierto profesor ahora mismo le cuento todo sobre mi viaje.

Y así se quedaron conversando sobre las aventuras de Ash por Kalos por unas largas cuatro horas hasta que este se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde y decidió regresar a casa no sin antes despedirse del profesor y decirle lo siguiente:

Ash: bueno creo que es hora de despedirme profesor y Tracey. Y por cierto aquí les entrego mis pokemon solo comenzare este nuevo viaje con pikachu como siempre.

P.O y Tracey: bueno adiós Ash y recuerda llamarnos apenas llegues a Alastia.

Ash: claro lo hare.

Y así Ash se prepara para viajar por la región Alastia junto con pikachu y talvez con viejos amigos.

Esta historia continuara.

"siempre quise decir esto"


	2. Chapter 2 días de viejas amigas(parte 1)

Hola nuevamente amigos aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de **Guerra de Shippings Pokemon, **pero primero antes de nada gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi historia y **ZeruXT **es que acaso eres adivino jaja está claro que en el equipo incluiré un arcanine, espero seguir con más comentarios, opiniones y más lectores.

Espero recomienden la historia ya que pongo a votación los pokemon que creo deberían ser los de Johto y Hoenn así que aquí están:

Johto: scizor, sneasel, houndoom y tyranitar.

Hoenn: shiftry, flygon, hariyama, altaria, zangoose, tropius y absol.

Bueno deberán escoger dos de cada región y aquí una pregunta si quieren que introduzca a latias a la votación pongan sí o no.

Ya que he visto el cariño entre Ash y latias y bueno sin más vamos con la historia apropósito este capítulo tiene cuatro partes que se desarrollan al mismo tiempo.

Capítulo 2: Días de viejas amigas (parte 1).

**Inicio del día de Misty. **

Esta historia inicia luego del día de la visita de Ash al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Era una linda mañana para iniciar el día en ciudad celeste, una hermosa pelirroja líder de gimnasio de pokemon de agua estaba despertando, ya que sentía que la luz del sol iluminaba su rostro. Fregándose un poco los ojos y estirándose para poder iniciar el día como líder del gimnasio.

Misty: ahhhmm que bien dormí estoy lista para otro día de trabajo.

Entonces ella se levantó, se vistió con unos shorts color crema y una blusa del mismo color con detalles azules **"es la ropa que usa en la generación avanzada". **Se arregló el cabello y bajo al comedor y encontró un plato de comida con una corta nota que decía:

/

Daisy: Misty fui a hacer un poco de ejercicio, aquí te dejo tu desayuno.

/

Luego de leerla ella comenzó a comer. Ya acabado su desayuno se levantó y fue al baño a cepillarse sus dientes y arreglarse un poco para salir al gimnasio, pero en el trascurso del camino ella iba pensando en algo particular.

Misty: [últimamente al gimnasio no han venido retadores fuertes como Ash, (suspiro) lo extraño mucho no lo he visto en tres años y ni siquiera se mucho de él.

Así pensaba la joven líder de gimnasio hasta llegar a su destino, al llegar espero cerca de cinco minutos hasta que llego un retador de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos del mismo color de su cabello. Traía puesto una bermuda color marrón, con una camiseta roja, zapatos blancos con detalles verdes y su edad estaba entre los 14 y 15 años.

Retador: hola me llamo Tom, vengo de ciudad azafrán y he venido a retarte a un duelo.

Misty: me llamo Misty soy la líder del gimnasio de ciudad celeste y si acepto tu duelo, por cierto me especializo en pokemon de tipo agua, las reglas son dos contra dos y si ganas podrás ser merecedor de la medalla cascada.

Entonces se pusieron en posición de batalla y un árbitro se acercó al campo de batalla que era una piscina con dos pedazos de superficie.

Arbitro: esto será una batalla de dos contra dos, en este duelo solo el retador podrá hacer sustituciones y la batalla finalizara cuando los dos pokemon de un lado ya no puedan continuar y en caso de que el retador gane será merecedor de la medalla cascada.

**/Inicio de batalla/ **

"Después de ordenar un ataque, lo escrito en paréntesis es narración."

Misty: bien ve politoed.

Tom: ve magneton usa impactrueno. (Magneton comenzó a envolverse de electricidad y arrojo un rayo contra politoed.)

Misty: politoed salta y usa chorro de agua. (Apenas politoed la escucho y dio un gran salto seguido de un poderoso chorro de agua que impacto contra magneton. Pero no fue suficiente para acabar con magneton gracias a la ventaja de tipo.)

Tom: no está mal (sonríe) ahora magneton impacto sónico. (De repente lanzo un tipo de energía que parecía viento con fuerza dando de lleno contra politoed.)

Misty: politoed resiste. (Apenas ella dijo eso politoed estaba de pie nuevamente.) Bien politoed ahora usa doble bofetón. (Y politoed salta muy rápidamente en dirección a magneton.)

Tom: ahora magneton usa chispa. (Entonces ambos se acercaron en lo que parecía una colisión pero no fue así ya que Misty volvió a ordenar).

Misty: ahora politoed entra a la piscina. (Y así lo hizo el pokemon rana que se introdujo en la piscina, mientras que magneton termino con un ataque fallado.)

Misty: ahora politoed usa golpe dinámico. (De repente de la piscina salió con gran fuerza politoed, quien dio un gran golpe a magneton dejándolo fuera de combate.)

Arbitro: magneton ya no puede continuar politoed es el ganador. Ahora Tom tendrá que enviar a su segundo pokemon.

Tom: mmm (pone un gesto de preocupación) ahora sal ivisaur. (Y de ahí salió el pokemon hierba.)

Tom: ivisaur usa hojas navaja. (Y del bulbo de ivisaur comenzaron a salir una cantidad considerable de hojas en dirección a politoed.)

Misty: politoed salta. (Así lo hizo, pero la velocidad del ataque hizo que algunas hojas lo tocaran.)

Tom: [es mi oportunidad] ahora ivisaur látigo cepa. (Ese ataque tomo desprevenido a politoed que no reacciono a tiempo siendo atrapado con las lianas de ivisaur.)

Misty: politoed chorro de agua. (Y politoed comenzó a prepararse, pero…)

Tom: no tan rápido, ahora ivisaur azótalo.

E ivisaur dio un salto y bajo con gran fuerza sus lianas que sujetaban a politoed y aunque el chorro de agua dio en el blanco, no fue con la fuerza necesaria debido a la velocidad con la que bajaba politoed al suelo, mientras que ha ivisaur el ataque de agua no le afecto mucho y termino golpeando a politoed contra el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate.

Arbitro: politoed es incapaz de seguir, ivisaur gana. Ahora Misty deberá elegir a su segundo pokemon y el que gane este último duelo, será el ganador de la batalla.

Misty: ve staryu yo te elijo. (Y de la pokeball salió un pokemon en forma de estrella.) staryu chorro de agua.

Tom: ivisaur usa hojas navaja. (Y los dos ataques chocaron entre si haciendo una colisión.)

Misty: staryu usa giro rápido. (Y staryu comenzó a girar, acercándose a ivisaur)

Tom: ivisaur sujétalo con látigo cepa. (Dos látigos se acercaron velozmente a staryu)

Misty: lo suponía. Ahora staryu usa giro bola.

Entonces staryu se enrollo y evadió con facilidad los látigos de ivisaur dándole un poderoso golpe, que lo mando a volar fuera del campo de batalla y dejándolo en K.O.

Arbitro: ivisaur ya no puede pelear, staryu es el ganador y la batalla es para la líder Misty.

**/fin de batalla/**

Y así siguió el día para Misty, venciendo a los retadores y ya al final de su última batalla. Cerró el gimnasio y de camino a casa mientras el cielo dejo de ser de color azul y paso a ser naranja dando a ver un hermoso atardecer, mientras que la peli naranja pensaba.

Misty: [vaya que día tan agotado y otra vez sin muchos buenos retadores, creo que llegare a mi casa e inmediatamente iré a darme un baño, pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en Ash, que estará haciendo, en donde estará y cuál sería su desempeño en su última liga. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirle, pero en especial sobre mis sentimientos hacia el] así que llamare a Ash y le propondré que iniciemos un nuevo viaje si lo hare ahora mismo.

Y Misty se dirigió al centro pokemon de ciudad celeste y al llegar fue directamente a la zona de videoteléfonos.

Misty: muy bien aquí vamos…

Fin de capitulo

Bueno otro capítulo terminado y recuerden espero sus sugerencias y comentarios. Y como es mi primera historia no tengo experiencia narrando batallas así que espero unas sugerencias y opiniones y recuerden espero sus votos.

Por cierto desde ahora subiré un capitulo cada diez días y ya no cada dos semanas.

Esta historia continuara.


	3. Chapter 3:dias de viejas amigas(parte 3)

Hola queridos lectores, les traigo el tercer capítulo de **Guerra de Shippings Pokemon** y gracias por los comentarios y espero más de ellos para saber sus opiniones.

Por cierto las votaciones siguen en pie sobre los pokemon de Johto y Hoenn, ya descritos en el segundo capítulo y la pregunta sobre latias también. Sin más ni menos vamos con el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 3: días de viejas amigas. (Parte 2).

Este capítulo se desarrolla el mismo día que Misty iba a llamar a Ash.

**Día en la vida de May.**

Un amanecer precioso, un poco nublado pero perfecto para iniciar el día en la región Hoenn, una joven coordinadora de cabello castaño, comenzaba a abrir sus ojos color azul zafiro, después de una relajante noche de sueño.

Llevándose una pequeña decepción al darse cuenta de que era eso un simple sueño.

May: aaahhh (bostezo) no puedo creerlo volví a soñar con él, [pensar que no sé nada de él desde la Copa Wallace, que se llevó a cabo en Sinnoh].

Y era así los pensamientos de nuestra joven coordinadora eran nada más y nada menos que sobre Ash el joven entrenador de pueblo paleta.

Ella había regresado de su viaje por la región Unova, después de coronarse campeona en el gran festival de dicha región.

May salió de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a darse una relajante ducha.

Al salir se colocó como ropa una chaqueta naranja, unos shorts negros, calcetines negros, zapatos naranjas y una pañoleta verde. Entonces ella escucho la voz de su madre desde la planta baja que le decía.

Caroline: May el desayuno está listo baja a desayunar.

May: ahora mismo bajo mamá.

Ella se dirigió a la planta baja de su casa, para después ir al comedor donde estaba su madre y también Max su hermano menor que también estaba de regreso en casa después de finalizar su segundo viaje por la región Kanto y terminar entre los cuatro mejores,

Max: vaya hasta que al fin despertaste (con una voz y sonrisa burlona) un poco más y podría decir que eres igual a un snorlax.

May: (con una cara malévola y amostrándole el puño) que dijiste hermanito.

Max: (tragando saliva y asustado) ehmm nada, nada en absoluto.

May: eso creí (normal) buenos días mamá ¿papa ya se fue al gimnasio?

Caroline: (con gota estilo anime) jeje. Claro hija se fue hace una hora.

Entonces May tomo asiento y comenzó a comer muy lentamente cosa que no era normal debido a su gran apetito y pensando en Ash, acto que pasó desapercibido por Max.

Pero no por Caroline ya que a ella no la podía engañar, gracias a su instinto maternal. **N.A: a nuestras madres no les podemos ocultar nada. **Pero ella se lo guardaría para después del desayuno.

Una vez que May termino de desayunar se levantó pero en ese instante su madre le dijo.

Caroline: May querida podrías ayudarme con la limpieza de los platos.

May: (un poco extrañada por la petición) claro mamá, no hay problema.

Mientras May se dirigía al fregadero de platos y tomaba una esponja para ayudar con la limpieza, su madre la miro y la llamo por su nombre.

Caroline: hija te he notado muy pensativa durante el desayuno, dime te ocurre algo.

May:(sorprendida al darse cuenta que su mamá pudo notar su actitud) no me pasa nada malo mamá, solo estaba pensando en algo (decía con voz nerviosa).

Caroline:(sonriendo) en algo u en alguien querida,

May se puso roja como un tomate ya que su madre se dio cuenta sobre el motivo de sus pensamientos, pero supuso que ella no sabía quién era esa persona, pero ese fue su error ya que su madre la conocía más de lo que ella creía.

May:(sonrojada) bueno si una persona en especial.

Caroline: y se trata de un entrenador de pueblo paleta.

May sintió que le corazón se le iba a salir del pecho al escuchar a su madre y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Caroline: y por qué no lo llamas y quedan con volver a verse.

May: no lo sé talvez ya ni me recuerda o incluso ya tiene novia (decía cabizbaja y con voz que sonaba muy triste).

Caroline: no lo sabrás si no lo llamas.

May:(decidida) tienes razón mamá lo llamare al terminar el día.

Una vez que termino la conversación, May se encontraba muy animada y decidió salir a hacer compras e in vitando a Max a comer un helado. Como excusa para que el traiga sus bolsas.

May se la paso como unas tres horas en el centro comercial haciendo compras y paseando junto a Max quien apenas podía con todas las bolsas que llevaba.

Cerca del medio día ambos se dirigieron a una tienda de helados y allí pasaron una media hora con versando sobre sus viajes ya que estos hermanos apenas tenían tres días de volver a encontrarse y tuvieron esta conversación:

May: bueno hermanito y que tal fue tu viaje en kanto. Mientras comía un helado de vainilla.

Max: bueno me volví a encontrar con Misty para ganar mi segunda medalla y también me fui a pueblo paleta a visitar al profesor Oak y la mamá de Ash.

May al escuchar otra vez el nombre de Ash se quedó callada por unos cuantos segundos.

Max: May te pasa algo (pasando una mano en frente de su cara).

May: (reaccionando) no nada estoy bien.

Max solo se quedó pensando sobre el comportamiento de su hermana. Al terminar de comer el helado estuvieron paseando y comprando unas horas más en el centro comercial, hasta que llego el atardecer.

May: [no puedo dejar de pensarte Ash, talvez mi mama tenga razón lo voy a llamar].

Entonces se dirigió a Max y le dijo.

May: Max adelántate a casa y dile a mamá que no tardare en llegar.

Max: espera pero al menos dime a dónde vas.

May: (sacándole la lengua) es un secreto. Ella dijo mientras se fue corriendo directamente al centro pokemon.

May: [bien Ash te volveré a ver, en Sinnoh no fui capaz de decirte de mis sentimientos pero cuando nos volvamos a ver en persona lo sabrás].

Así pensaba la joven coordinadora mientras se dirigía al centro pokemon.

Fin de capitulo.

Y así se termina otro capítulo, solo espero sus comentarios y lo siento si está mal escrito ya que tuve un pequeño contratiempo. Pero una decisión es una decisión y debo cumplirla y recuerden las votaciones de los pokemon siguen.

Así que nos veremos en diez días.

Esta historia continuara…


	4. Chapter 4:dias de viejas amigas(parte 3)

Bienvenidos queridos lectores, aquí estoy de nuevo y traigo el cuarto capítulo de **Guerra de Shippings Pokemon, **nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones sobre la historia ya que me ayudan a mejorar.

Además quiero pedir una disculpa ya que en el anterior capitulo escribí "días de viejas amigas parte 3", cuando en realidad era parte 2, lo siento, ¡no me miren! XD.

Como ya dije o escribí XD en el anterior capitulo siguen las votaciones sobre los pokemon que de las regiones Johto y Hoenn. Así que sin más pretextos vamos con la historia.

Capítulo 4: días de viejas amigas. (Parte 4).

Como ya saben este capítulo se desarrolla el mismo día en que May y Misty llamaron a Ash.

**Un día normal para Dawn.**

Se escuchaba el cantar de los pokemon voladores, un bello amanecer en la región Sinnoh. Una joven chica de cabello azul, comenzaba a abrir sus ojos que eran del mismo color de su cabello al sentir la luz del sol, en su hermoso rostro.

Dawn: vaya que bien dormí, pensar que estuve muy cerca de ganar el gran festival en Johto, (triste) pero [no tuve la misma motivación que tuve en Sinnoh, ahí al menos fui subcampeona según yo era por mi experiencia o eso creí, pero en el gran festival de Hoenn no fue así ya que en esa ocasión tan solo fui top 4, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que algo me faltaba y ese algo era Ash, ya que me sentí sola por un tiempo en Hoenn pero al volver a verlo en Unova me puso muy feliz y regrese muy motivada y logre entrar al gran festival. En cambio este año logre otra vez ser subcampeona, ya que recuerdo mucho la amistad y las palabras de aliento que él me daba siempre que perdía un concurso]

La joven coordinadora de Sinnoh estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que se asustó un poco al escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta, pero se alivió al escuchar la voz de su madre que le decía desde afuera de la habitación.

Johanna: Dawn despierta el desayuno ya casi está listo, te espero en el comedor.

Johanna se fue escaleras abajo, mientras que Dawn se levantaba, al momento de levantarse de la cama despertó a un pequeño pokemon pingüino que dormía junto a ella. El cuál era su pequeño piplup que aún no había evolucionado, ella lo vio y le dirigió una sonrisa.

Dawn: piplup que tal si bajas a desayunar yo ya te alcanzo.

Entonces piplup dio un salto de la cama y luego salió de la habitación.

Entonces Dawn comenzó a cambiarse de vestimenta la cual era unos calcetines negros, botas rosas, una falda rosa, una blusa blanca, una chaqueta negra sin mangas, una bufanda de un color rosa más alto que sus botas y un gorro blanco.

Después que termino de cambiarse bajo al comedor donde su madre la esperaba con el desayuno listo y a piplup comiendo su comida pokemon, la coordinadora se sentó en la silla que daba al frente con su madre fue entonces cuando Johanna comenzó esta conversación.

Johanna: y Dawn que harás el día de hoy.

Dawn: no lo sé mamá, talvez valla a entrenar a las afueras del pueblo o talvez valla a dar un paseo.

Johanna: creo que deberías dar un paseo por las afueras del pueblo ya que hiciste un gran trabajo en el gran festival de Johto y también debes relajarte un poco. Así le dijo su madre mientras le sonreía.

Dawn: si eso es lo que voy a hacer, gracias por tu consejo mamá.

Johanna: cuando quieras hija y de seguro saldrás cuando termines de desayunar.

Dawn: claro eso es lo que hare ya que necesito caminar un poco y también algo de aire fresco.

Johanna: solo te pido que te cuides y no te metas en problemas con pokemon salvajes.

Dawn: no te preocupes mamá, además ya tengo 14 años ya no soy una niña. Decía Dawn mientras ponía una actitud de persona adulta.

Johanna: (suspirando) cuando dices que no me preocupe, es cuando más me preocupo. Además aun tienes esa actitud de cuando tenías diez años.

Decía la madre de Dawn mientras le mostraba una sonrisa algo burlona.

Dawn: (con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza) jaja muy graciosa mamá, (levantándose de la mesa) bueno ya termine mi desayuno.

Entonces Dawn se dirigió al fregadero y dejo su plato, para luego ir al cuarto de baño a cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara, mientras ella pensaba.

Dawn: [el paseo me dará tiempo para relajarme y pensar que hare durante los próximos días, ya que no voy a estar aquí para siempre, talvez pero solo talvez deba ir a kanto a darle una pequeña visita a Ash, pero primero tendré que pensarlo bien].

Una vez que termino de lavarse la cara fue a su cuarto y tomo cuatro pokeball's, ya que de seguro talvez la necesitaría, las cuales eran respectivamente la pokeball de piplup, la pokeball de mamoswine, la pokeball de togekiss y la pokeball de ambipom. Después de tomar sus pokeball's se dirigió a la planta baja de su casa.

Dawn: listo mamá ya me voy, de seguro regresare para la cena. Decía la coordinadora mientras miraba a su madre.

Johanna: está bien hija, pero toma esto. Decía entregándole una pequeña bolsa de papel.

Dawn: (curiosa) que hay dentro de esto mamá. Mientras le daba un pequeño vistazo al interior de la bolsa para quitarse las dudas.

Johanna: es un pequeño almuerzo de seguro te dará hambre y necesitaras llenar el estómago.

Dawn: gracias mamá, bueno adiós nos veremos en la cena.

Dijo Dawn mientras tomaba en sus brazos al pequeño pokemon pingüino.

Johanna: adiós hija y nuevamente cuídate, (Mirando a su hija).

Dawn: si lo hare. Dijo la chica de gorro blanco mientras salía de su casa.

La coordinadora se fue en dirección a una pequeña colina que estaba cerca del pueblo hoja verde. En todo el camino ella iba dándole unas pequeñas caricias a piplup y tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

Ya que la conversación con su madre le había subido muchos los ánimos a diferencia de cómo estaba en la mañana. Ella continúo caminando hasta que llego a la cima de la colina de donde se podía ver claramente todo pueblo hoja verde.

Dawn: debe haber un buen lugar para descansar después de tan agotadora caminata, no lo crees piplup.

**"N.A: Desde aquí los párrafos de los pokemon mientras estén con personas estarán subrayados, pero será el equivalente a su sonido y cuando solo se encuentren entre pokemon, estará escrito (conversación pokemon) y el dialogo será normal. Espero me entiendan o si no solo miren a lo que me refiero"**

Piplup: ey que tal ese lugar de ahí. Señalando a un gran árbol que daba buena sombra.

Dawn: (dándose cuenta de la señalación) es un buen lugar vamos allá. Decía mientras comenzaba a correr.

Pero de repente se tropezó con algo en el piso que tenía la forma de un aguijón que sobresalía de unos arbustos cercanos.

Dawn: ¡hay! Eso me dolió, ah que es eso de ahí (acercándose).

De repente de los arbustos sale un beedrill muy cerca de Dawn.

Dawn: (asustada) ¡aaahhhhhhhh ayuda!

Piplup: yo te salvare. Decía el pokemon enviando una potente y rápida hidrobomba en contra del beedrill el cual fue golpeado y salió huyendo del lugar.

Dawn: eso estuvo muy cerca, gracias piplup, estoy muy cansada y supongo que tú también que tal si vamos a descansar y de paso comemos el almuerzo que nos preparó mi mamá.

Entonces ellos se dirigieron al árbol con más cuidado y se sentaron bajo su sombra. Mientras que Dawn abría la bolsa de donde saco cuatro bayas comestibles para humanos y pokemon, ella le entrego una baya a piplup mientras ella también comía una baya.

Una vez que terminaron de comer piplup se fue a investigar un poco por la colina y Dawn se quedó pensando sobre Ash y que haría en los próximos días. Así habían pasado las horas y al ver el atardecer ella pensó.

Dawn: [extraño mucho a Ash, ya se lo que voy a hacer lo primero que haré al llegar a casa será llamar a Ash para decirle que lo visitare] piplup regresemos a casa.

Dawn: muy bien Ash estoy lista para volver a verte.

Fin de capitulo.

Bueno amigos he terminado otro capítulo más de la historia, así que nos vemos en diez días.

Esta historia continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola queridos lectores antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por retrasar la historia, pero también el por que mi retraso fue por que estuve en época de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo de escribir.

Pero no se preocupen el día 28-02-2015 subiré el capitulo del 08-02, el capitulo del día de hoy y el capitulo del 28-02 asi que no se preocupen, por que si la continuare.

Así que sin decir mas nos vemos de vuelta el 28 de febrero.

gracias por su comprensión.


	6. Chapter 6:dias de viejas amigas(parte 4)

Hola amigos, antes de nada quiero decir que no encuentro la manera de pedirles disculpas por el retraso ya que dije que era una promesa, enserio no tengo palabras para pedir perdón, por otra parte ya he dicho no pienso abandonar la historia, la seguiré hasta el final.

Por otra parte como ya he dicho espero sus comentarios y opiniones y una cosa más por la falta de tiempo he decidido subir los capítulos cada 2 semanas. Sin más cosa que decir espero que les gusten estos tres capítulos.

**Capítulo 5: días de viejas amigas parte 4.**

**Un día en la vida de Serena.**

El día comenzaba en pueblo boceto perteneciente a la región de Kalos, donde una chica de cabello corto, castaño claro, abría sus ojos azules al darse cuenta que el día comenzaba.

Fijo su vista a un lado de su cama y encontró dormido a su pequeño pokémon el cual era un braixen su primer pokémon, al verlo ella sonrió e inmediatamente se puso a recordar todas las aventuras que paso durante su viaje por Kalos, a sus compañeros y todas las nuevas experiencias que tuvo.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar especialmente en el chico que cautivo su corazón, un chico de cabello azabache, ojos chocolate que siempre llevaba consigo aun pikachu en su hombro, el cual al mismo tiempo era su mejor amigo.

Serena: vaya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, (suspiro) Ash, sé que debías continuar con tu sueño, aunque me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo, (voz triste) como quisiera haberte dicho lo que siento por ti, [creo que es hora de levantarme.]

Entonces Serena se levantó de su cama, se dirigió al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha.

Una vez que termino de ducharse, entro a su cuarto, cerró la puerta para vestirse con su nuevo conjunto de ropa el cual eran unos calcetines negros que le llegaban más arriba de las rodillas, un vestido rosa el cual tenía un cinta azul cerca del cuello como detalle, el vestido cubría perfectamente los muslos de la chica, botas de color café más pequeñas que sus calcetines, una chaqueta sin cerrar roja sin mangas y por ultimo un sombrero rosa con una cinta negra.

(N.A d* es la nueva ropa que usa Serena si la han visto, en mi opinión si antes se veía linda, ahora luce hermosa. También creo que la mamá de Serena se llama Vera, si no es así por favor corríjanme.)

Una vez con su respectiva ropa se dio cuenta que braixen ya se había despertado, Serena lo miro y con una sonrisa le dijo.

Serena: buenos días braixen por lo visto ya estas despierta.

Braixen: hola Serena, que lindo día.

De pronto un fletching ingresa a la habitación de la chica, indicándole que su madre ya tenía listo el desayuno para ella.

Fue así como Serena bajo las escaleras a la planta baja de la casa, donde su madre la esperaba.

Serena: buenos días mamá.

Vera: buenos días Serena, ven y siéntate a comer.

Entonces Serena tomo asiento y comenzó a desayunar. Durante todo el desayuno Serena estaba muy callada y pensando en que haría de ahora en adelante ya que su viaje por Kalos había terminado y no sabía qué hacer.

Por otra parte Vera se había dado cuenta que su hija estaba muy pensativa así que decidió preguntarle directamente que le pasaba.

Vera: Serena te he notado muy pensativa, dime te pasa algo malo.

Serena que había estado muy callada se sorprendió por la pregunta de su madre, pero como ella necesitaba un consejo decidió decirle la verdad.

Serena: no mamá, no me pasa nada. Solamente estaba pensando en que hare en este tiempo, la verdad es que extraño a mis amigos, viajar, conocer lugares y gente nueva.

Vera que había escuchado atentamente a Serena simplemente sonrió y le hablo con las siguientes palabras:

Vera: Serena si es eso lo que te gusta hacer porque no comienzas un nuevo viaje, puedes contactarte con cualquier amigo tuyo y proponerle viajar por una nueva región.

A Serena eso no le pareció una mala idea ya que cuando estuvo de viaje nunca se sintió sola, prácticamente eso era lo que le gustaba a Serena.

Pero una duda llego a su mente y era a quien le propondría iniciar un nuevo viaje, aun así tendría todo el día para pensarlo aunque ya tenía una idea de a quien decirle.

Serena: sabes mamá es una gran idea, muchas gracias por tu consejo.

Vera: no me tienes que agradecer hija soy tu madre, para eso estoy aquí. Por cierto hija que harás durante todo el día.

Serena: voy a cepillar a braixen y pancham ya que llevo tiempo sin hacerlo.

Después de terminarse el desayuno Serena limpio su plato y se dirigió nuevamente al baño donde se limpió los diente, después se fue directo a su habitación tomo la pokeball de pancham ya que braixen estaba fuera de la suya y también ya había comido. Se dirigió al exterior de su casa, saco a pancham y le dio su comida pokémon.

Mientras pancham comía. Serena estaba cepillando el pelaje de braixen y le decía.

Serena: sabes braixen ahora que ya sé que hacer me pregunto a quién decirle para que viaje conmigo. (Sonrojada) aunque he estado pensando en llamar a Ash y decirle que viajemos juntos nuevamente.

Aunque braixen era un pokémon ella sabía sobre el amor secreto que tenía su entrenadora por el chico de pueblo paleta.

Braixen: sabes Serena yo digo que deberías llamarlo y decirle sobre tu idea de viajar.

Serena que al menos se daba cuenta de lo que su pokémon trataba de decirle, sonrió alzando su puño en señal de determinación diciéndole.

Serena: sabes pese a no entenderte mucho creo que se lo que tratas de decirme, así que no dudare llamare a Ash en la tarde y le propondré viajar nuevamente conmigo. [Y tal vez en este nuevo viaje pueda decirle lo que siento por él] (Sonrojada).

Durante todo el día Serena se la paso feliz ya que sabía qué hacer y a quien invitar a su nuevo viaje, mientras lo que hizo durante el día fue bañar y cepillar tanto a braixen como a pancham.

Una vez que el día se estaba acabando Serena entro a su casa, se dirigió a la parte en donde encontraba el video teléfono.

Serena: (nerviosa) [muy bien aquí voy.]

Fin de capitulo.

Muy bien amigos uno de los tres capítulos finalizados y para los que se preguntan qué significa la parte de:

Braixen d* sabes Serena yo digo que deberías llamarlo y decirle sobre tu idea de viajar.

Ya la explique en el capítulo anterior y por cierto no me despido aun ya que faltan dos capítulos así que lean los otros dos ya que al final del tercer capítulo hay una pregunta que quiero hacerles.

Esta historia continuara…


	7. Chapter 7: estoy preparándome

Bueno amigos lectores creo que no hace falta que diga mi introducción, ya que la dije el capitulo anterior así que vamos con este capítulo.

**Capítulo 6: estoy preparándome.**

(N.A d* esto sucede el día en que las compañeras de Ash lo iban a llamar, solo que es en la mañana).

El día daba inicio en Pueblo Paleta, donde se escucha el cantar de un dodrio y a los pokemon volador ir por los cielos, mientras que en una pequeña casa un joven chico de cabello azabache despertaba con una sonrisa, mientras que a su lado se encontraba también despierto su gran amigo pikachu, el joven azabache al verle le dijo.

Ash: buenos días pikachu, estás listo para el día de hoy.

Pikachu: estoy más que preparado Ash, comencemos el día.

De repente a la habitación de Ash ingreso un aroma delicioso el cual fue percibido por las narices tanto de Ash como de pikachu, pero estos dos ya sabían a qué se debía ese olor.

Ash: vaya pikachu al parecer mamá ya preparo el desayuno, que tal si bajamos a comer para seguir preparándonos para este viaje.

Tan rápido como pudo el chico se cambio su pijama por su ropa habitual (ropa de Kalos) y como si de un rapidash se tratara ya se encontraba en el comedor de su casa, donde se encontraba su madre.

Ash: (sonriendo) buenos días mamá es un buen día.

Delia: buenos días Ash, también creo que es un buen día ven siéntate a desayunar.

Rápidamente Ash se sentó y comenzó a comer junto a su mamá el desayuno que ella misma había preparado, mientras que por otro lado pikachu comía su comida pokémon.

Delia: sabes Ash te he notado muy feliz en esta mañana, el día de ayer tuviste buenas noticias.

Ash: (atragantándose de comida) claro mamá el profesor Oak me dijo que había una región en donde había una liga pokémon, creo que se llamaba Alastia.

Delia: (gota estilo anime) vaya [Ash ya está emocionado por su nuevo viaje, supongo que no podría detenerlo aunque quisiera].

Una vez que Ash y pikachu terminaron su desayuno al igual que Delia, este le dijo a su madre que iría donde el profesor Oak a despedirse definitivamente tanto de él como al resto de sus pokémon de las regiones en las que ya estuvo.

En la casa de los Ketchum Delia se encontraba en su recamara mientras que estaba usando una máquina para elaborar ropa.

Delia: espero que a Ash le guste su nueva ropa, supongo que siempre será así viene un día y se va en otros dos, pero no me importa ya que me hace feliz que el siga persiguiendo sus sueños con mucha determinación.

**Mientras tanto en la casa del profesor Oak.**

Ash se encontraba tocando el timbre de la casa del profesor y como si fuera una costumbre nuevamente Tracey volvió a ser el que abrió la puerta.

Tracey: hola Ash pensé que no volverías tan pronto.

Ash: hola Tracey la verdad es que vine para despedirme de mis pokémon, del profesor Oak y de ti.

Tracey: en ese caso pasa, recuerda que siempre eres bienvenido.

Fue así como Ash entro a la casa del profesor y se fue directamente al rancho. Después de haber sido recibido **cariñosamente** por sus pokémon.

(N.A d* saben a lo que me refiero con **cariñosamente** XD)

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde Ash se la paso con sus pokémon, pero el ya sabía que el momento de la despedida había llegado.

Ash: bueno chicos me ha gustado estar con ustedes, pero me temo que esta es la despedida los extrañare (con la mirada baja).

En ese momento Ash se imagino que sus pokémon se mostrarían tristes, pero ese pensamiento le fue erróneo ya que sintió un pequeño calor y respectivamente eran sus pokémon quienes estaban a su alrededor y estos tenían una sonrisa y todos al mismo tiempo le dijeron.

Pokémon de Ash: no te preocupes, nosotros estaremos bien.

Ash: (sonriendo) gracias chicos son los mejores.

Después de esta escena Ash entro al laboratorio del profesor Oak a despedirse del susodicho y su ayudante.

Ash: bueno supongo que es hora de irme adiós profesor, adiós Tracey, el día de mañana partiré a primera hora.

Pikachu: adiós.

P.O: adiós muchacho, adiós pikachu cuídense.

Tracey: adiós recuerda llamar Ash, adiós pikachu.

Fue así como Ash se despidió y se dirigió de regreso a su casa.

**Casa de los Ketchum.**

Ash: mamá ya llegue.

Pikachu: vaya manera de saludar, hola señora Delia.

Delia: hola pikachu, hola Ash ve a lavarte las manos para que comas tu almuerzo.

Entonces Ash se lavo sus manos, al bajar su madre lo quedo viendo un rato, le sonrió diciéndole.

Delia: toma Ash te hice una nueva ropa y te compre otra mochila, espero que te guste.

Ash: ¡wow! muchas gracias mamá, como no me va a gustar la ropa que tú me haces, me la probare el día de mañana.

De esa manera Ash comió su almuerzo y así pasaron cerca de tres horas en su hogar.

Delia: Ash la cena esta lista.

Ash: listo mamá ya voy al comedor.

De repente el videoteléfono sonó llamando la atención de los presentes.

(N.A d* supongo que saben de qué se trata).

Ash: no te preocupes mamá yo contesto.

Delia: está bien hijo, pero no tardes la comida se puede enfriar.

En ese momento Ash estaba a punto de descolgar el videoteléfono…

Fin del capítulo.

Muy bien queridos lectores aquí el segundo capítulo, si quieren saber de quién se trata lean el tercer capítulo ya subido sin más los espero en la siguiente sala, digo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara…


	8. Chapter 8: que gusto volverte a ver

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí les dejo el capítulo 7 de esta entrega de guerra de shippings, como ya mencione al final del capítulo 1 aquí habrá algunas propuestas y sin más espero sus comentarios con su opinión, sin más ni menos continuemos con esta historia que ya se pone interesante.

**Capítulo 7: Que Gusto Volverte a ver.**

Nos encontramos con un Ash frente a un videoteléfono de su casa ya que recibió una llamada, al momento de descolgar el videoteléfono se encontró con una chica peli naranja, de hermosos ojos verdes.

Ash: (emocionado- hola Misty, cuánto tiempo sin verte).

Misty: (nerviosa) hola Ash veo que no te has olvidado de mí.

Ash: Misty yo nunca me olvidaría de ti, ya que eres una de mis mejores amigas y dime cual es el motivo de tu llamada.

Este comentario hizo que la chica peli naranja se sonrojara, pero nuestro despistado entrenador no lo noto.

Misty: bueno te llame para decir que he decidido tomarme unas largas vacaciones, ya que le he enseñado a Lilly a combatir un poco para que se haga cargo del gimnasio. Y bueno (tartamudeaba) pues yo me preguntaba si pudiera viajar nuevamente contigo, claro si no te molesta.

Ash: claro que no me molesta, a decir verdad voy a comenzar un nuevo viaje el día de mañana, que te parece si nos vemos en el puerto de Ciudad Carmín, mañana a las tres de la tarde.

Misty: (ilusionada) claro, entonces nos vemos el día de mañana.

Ash: nos vemos mañana Misty.

Entonces Ash colgó el videoteléfono, se dirigía nuevamente al comedor pero en eso el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Ash: Misty se olvidaría de algo o será alguien más.

Ash volvió a descolgar el videoteléfono, sin embargo esta vez era una chica castaña de ojos zafiro y una pañoleta verde la que aparecía en la pantalla.

Ash: hola May, es una sorpresa verte otra vez. (Feliz).

May: hola Ash, me da mucho gusto volver a verte. (Con sus ojos brillando).

Ash: a mí también me alegra volver a verte, dime qué tal te ha ido en tus viajes.

May: me ha ido bien ya he ganado el gran festival que se llevó a cabo en la región Unova, lo cual me pone más cerca de cumplir mi gran sueño en cuanto a ti como ha ido tus viajes como entrenador.

Ash: vaya May muchas felicidades, en cuanto a mi yo acabo de coronarme campeón de la región Kalos.

May: muchas felicidades sabía que lo lograrías, (nerviosa y sonrojada) Ash ahora que estoy en mi casa me preguntaba si quisieras viajar conmigo a una nueva región, ya que no he sabido de algún lugar con concursos pokémon, también te he extrañado mucho.

Ash d* (muy sonriente) claro May puedes viajar conmigo, sabes el P.O me ha hablado de una región llamada Alastia me dijo que en esta región hay gimnasios y concursos, además yo también te he extrañado y me gustaría viajar contigo.

May: sabes yo también he oído de ese lugar, entonces nos vemos en ciudad portonuevo te parece pasado mañana Adiós.

Ash: claro nos vemos en portonuevo adiós.

Nuevamente colgó el videoteléfono, mientras que ya percibía la comida en su boca, pero nuevamente sonó el videoteléfono.

Ash: y ahora quien puede ser.

Ya un poco desesperado por la comida, volvió a descolgar el videoteléfono pero inmediatamente se le pinto una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a una chica peli azul.

Ash: Dawn que agradable sorpresa volverte a ver.

Dawn: (sonriente) hola Ash que bueno volverte a ver te he extrañado.

Ash: igual yo te he extrañado Dawn me alegra saber que has estado bien.

Dawn: [me alegra saber que aún se preocupa por mi] (sonrojada) gracias Ash, sabes me he preguntado si has oído de una nueva región con concursos y una liga.

Ash: sabes he oído de una región llamada Alastia que es a donde me dirijo para participar en la liga, también hay concursos.

Dawn: (nerviosa) me pregunto si puedo viajar contigo, claro si no te molesta.

Ash: no me molesta, entonces nos vemos en ciudad portonuevo en dos días.

Dawn: espera que es ciudad portonuevo, yo no sé nada de Alastia.

Ash: ups se me olvidaba, mira el profesor me ha dicho que es una región muy moderna, así que de seguro puedes llegar en ferri, pero asegúrate de que sea hasta portonuevo, entonces ahora si nos vemos pasado mañana adiós.

Dawn: muchas gracias por ayudarme, entonces hasta pasado mañana.

Por tercera vez en el día Ash colgó el videotelefonía, ya quería comer algo de una vez, sin embargo su estómago tendría que esperar un poco más ya que nuevamente el videoteléfono volvió a sonar.

Ash: (con un aura negra a su alrededor) tal parece que moriré de hambre.

Esta vez al descolgar el videoteléfono como si fuera arte de magia el aura a su alrededor desapareció, ya que en la pantalla él podía ver a su gran amiga de la infancia.

Ash: (muy feliz y sorprendido) ¡wow! Serena hola que gusto verte otra vez.

Serena: (sonriente) hola Ash como has estado.

Ash: muy bien y tu Serena como te ha ido en este tiempo.

Serena: he estado bien, pero me he sentido algo aburrida ya que extraño viajar junto a mis amigos. (Mirada triste).

Ash: sabes si quieres puedes viajar conmigo he oído hablar de una región llamada Alastia a la que pienso ir a competir.

Serena: [no pensaba que él me lo propusiera, pero es mi oportunidad] enserio puedo viajar contigo, no crees que te molestaría.

Ash: no me molestaría para nada ya que me agrada mucho tu compañía, ya que también eres una buena amiga.

Serena: (sonrojada) gracias Ash, sabes durante estos días aquí en Kalos han hablado mucho de esa región.

Ash: entonces no creo que sea un problema para ti llegar hasta el puerto de la región.

Serena: claro creo que la ciudad del puerto se llama portonuevo, entonces en cuanto tiempo nos vemos en el puerto.

Ash: yo pienso llegar allá pasado mañana, espero que no tengas problemas.

Serena: por mí no hay problema entonces nos vemos pasado mañana, adiós Ash.

Ash: adiós Serena, nos vemos en portonuevo.

Una vez que Ash colgó el videoteléfono se quedó pensando en algo que posiblemente olvido, pero su estómago pedía comida así que sin pensarlo más se dirigió al comedor donde su madre lo esperaba con la comida.

Delia: vaya Ash hasta que al fin vienes a comer que fue lo que sucedió.

Ash d* (comiendo más rápido que un monchlax) ah sí me mamá aunque no lo creas, me llamaron Misty, May, Dawn y Serena mis ex compañeras de viaje. Me dijeron que querían viajar conmigo en esta ocasión y acepte.

Delia: (sonriente) me alegra que viajes acompañado por una región tan grande, ya que me preocupaba que viajes tu solo con pikachu.

Ash: no te preocupes mamá aunque hubiéramos viajado solos, supongo que no hubiéramos tenido problema alguno.

Después de esto Delia se fue al comedor a limpiar lo que ensucio para preparar la cena, mientras al mismo tiempo ella pensaba.

Delia: [me alegra que las amigas de Ash lo acompañen en este viaje, pero al mismo tiempo se me hace raro que todas ellas lo llamen al mismo día, supongo que él ya les aviso que tendría un acompañante].

En eso Ash quien ya termino su cena, se acercó a su madre entregándole su plato.

Ash: muchas gracias mamá la cena estuvo deliciosa.

Delia: de nada hijo, por cierto les aviaste a cada una de tus amigas que ya tendrías un acompañante.

Ash: con razón sentía que algo olvidaba, pero no creo que les moleste.

Delia: [qué bueno que te acompañaran tus amigas] bueno no importa, mejor ve a dormir que mañana será un largo día.

Así paso Ash subió al cuarto de baño donde se cepillo los dientes, después de esto entro a su cuarto donde se puso la pijama y se disponía a dormir.

Ash: pikachu mañana será un gran día así que descansemos bien.

Pikachu: mañana comienza nuestra aventura, pero por esta noche quiero dormir en paz.

(N.A: ahora imagínense que esta es la típica voz del narrador habitual de pokémon XD).

Así es como nuestro héroe se ha propuesto iniciar el viaje por la región Alastia, donde le esperan nuevos desafíos, retos y batallas, sin embargo el no decirles a sus compañeras ese asunto que preocupa a su madre podría dar inicio a esta Guerra de Shippings.

Fin de capitulo.

Bueno amigos lectores aquí están los tres capítulos ya escritos y listos para leer.

Sobre la pregunta que quería hacerles se trata de una votación de sobre que chica quiere que sea con la que se quede Ash aunque posiblemente no cambie la historia pero digamos que si el transcurso y ellas son (sonido de tambores XD):

Misty, May, Dawn y Serena.

Sin más aquí me despido y nos veremos en 2 semanas.

Esta historia continuara…


End file.
